


Ch 8: Teach Me A Thing Or Two

by thesupremegrinch



Series: Forgiveness [8]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: When the girls offer to wash dishes to give them some free time, how will Misty and Cordelia choose to use the time?





	Ch 8: Teach Me A Thing Or Two

Cordelia had just gotten out of the shower and ready for the day when she heard Misty wake up with a yawn. “Still tires, Darling,” Cordelia asked.

Misty opened her eyes and looked at her. “I slept pretty good actually, you wore me out,” she answered with a smirk. Misty looked down and realized she was still naked, and the cover was below her chest. She slightly blushed.

Cordelia noticed her blush and glanced down at her chest quickly, then met her eyes again. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, Sweetie.” Cordelia sat down on the bed beside her. “You are absolutely stunning.” Misty blushed even more at the compliment.

“Get dressed so we can enjoy breakfast together before I have to start my work for the day.”

Misty sat up and leaned over to give Cordelia a peck on the lips. “I know you’ll be busy now that you’re the Supreme, but I know you’ll be the best Supreme this Coven’s ever seen.”

Misty’s comment made her truly happy and she felt a huge grin spread across her face. Misty got up and got dressed quickly. “Ready.” They walked downstairs to the kitchen hand in hand.

When they got to the kitchen they went to the counter, got everything they needed, and started making breakfast. The other girls walked into the kitchen.

“Damn, something smells good,” Queenie said.

“We have enough biscuits, gravy, and eggs for everyone,” Cordelia said.

“That sounds great,” Zoe said as she sat down at the table with Madison and Queenie.

When the food was done Misty and Cordelia carried it to the table. Cordelia turned to get plates for everyone when she heard Madison remark, “So is fucking the student of your choosing one of the side benefits of becoming Supreme?”

Everyone’s jaw dropped. Misty froze.

“Madison, why would you say something like that,” Zoe asked in a shocked voice.

Cordelia brought the plates to the table and gave everyone one.

“What, you guys were gone out, you didn’t have to listen to what I did last night,” Madison shot back. Cordelia thumped Madison’s plate down in front of her. “You’re still pissed about not being Supreme. Understandable, but you need to get over it,” Cordelia said in an authoritative tone.

Madison looked at her for a moment, speechless, then quickly focused her attention to getting herself out some food. Misty and Cordelia sat down, and Cordelia noticed Zoe and Queenie smirking at each other at how she shot Madison down. Cordelia couldn’t help but smile to herself.

Cordelia finished eating before Misty, so she reached over and took her free hand in her own. She watched Misty lovingly as she finished up.

“You guys are so cute,” Queenie said. “We’ll do the dishes, so you can spend some time together before you head to your office.”

“That’s sweet, are you all sure?”

“Yes, Cordelia. Go,” Zoe said. Queenie nodded her head. Cordelia glanced at Madison who wouldn’t even look her direction. “Ok, thanks girls.” Cordelia stood up with /misty and they headed to the greenhouse.

The greenhouse had always been their special place. Cordelia walked over to the table and checked on her plants. As she was busy with an incantation to help them grow, Misty walked up behind her and wrapped her hands around her waist. Misty just couldn’t resist how beautiful her girlfriend looked.

Cordelia giggled as Misty placed a kiss on her shoulder. She felt Misty drop her hands to her hips and push her body into hers. Her breathe hitched when she felt Misty’s breath against her ear.

“Miss Supreme, I need you to teach me a few things,” she whispered before biting her ear lobe.

Cordelia sighed, she liked where this was going. She leaned her body back into Misty’s and asked, “What would you like to learn?” Misty kissed the sweet spot on Cordelia’s neck, she heard her girlfriend moan softly.

“Oral.”

All it took was one word to make Cordelia’s body feel like it was on fire. She turned quickly to face Misty. As much as she wanted this, she wanted to make sure Misty was positive she wanted to take this step.

“Sweetie, are you absolutely sure?”

She saw Misty lick her lip, “Yes, Miss Supreme.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, both of their breathing became labored. Cordelia grabbed Misty’s face with both hands and crushed their lips together. The kiss was incredibly needy from the amount of desire from both women.

Cordelia moaned as she felt Misty’s hands roughly grab both of her breasts. She pulled Misty closer by the waist.

Her girlfriend wasted no time. She felt Misty’s hands go under her shirt and come up body to find her breasts again. Cordelia could feel her nipples get hard. She grabbed Misty’s ass with both hands and pulled her pelvis toward her own. They both moaned into each other’s mouths as they felt the uch desired contact.

Misty’s hands left Cordelia’s breasts and started working at the button on her dress pants. She undid the button and pulled the zipper down. She gently pushed her hand down Cordelia’s pants and underwear. She watched as her beautiful girlfriend parted her lips and heard an, “Ah,” as her fingers brushed against her.

She pushed her hand farther down her folds and could feel the Supreme’s wetness. She stuck one finger in. “Oh, Misty.”

“I’m ready for my lesson now, Miss Supreme.” Cordelia couldn’t believe how turned on she was. It intensified even more when she felt Misty easing her pants and underwear down her legs. She helped the Cajun by pulling her feet up out of them. Cordelia sat on the edge of the table, while grabbing Misty’s hand and pulling her up to a standing position. Their faces were inches apart. Cordelia pulled her to her lips, kissing her deeply. She grabbed a fistful of Misty’s shirt and pushed her back. “Get on your knees.” Cordelia gently tugged her fist downward to guide Misty down.

She got on her knees and looked up at her girlfriend. Misty’s face looked so innocent, but her eyes were filled with lust. “Tell me what to do, Miss Supreme.”

Cordelia placed her hand on the back of the Cajun’s head and pulled it to her center. “Lick.”

Misty felt a charge of arousal as she followed the command. She licked from her entrance to her clit with Cordelia’s hand wrapped in her hair guiding her. Cordelia pulled her head down so that her tongue was at her entrance. “Stick your tongue in.” She shivered as Misty obeyed.

“Good girl, now curl it up.” She did. “Mhm.”

Cordelia’s voice was so seductive that Misty was willing and happy to do anything that was asked of her. Cordelia gently pulled Misty’s head back by her hair. She pushed and pulled on her so that her tongue was going in and out, hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. “Oh.”

Misty could taste her wetness increasing. The Supreme was breathing harder now. Cordelia pulled her girlfriend’s head up and quickly pushed her mouth to her clit. “Be a good girl and lick.”

The Cajun listened and flicked her tongue on her clit. She started licking up and down on her clit. Cordelia placed her legs on each of Misty’s shoulders while pushing the Cajun’s face into her with the hand that was buried in her hair.

“Oh.” Her moan was louder than before. “Move your tongue around in circles,” her voice was incredibly breathy as she spoke. Misty did as she was told. “Good girl.”

Misty could feel her legs shanking on her shoulders. Cordelia’s head fell back and her back arched while she used her other hand to brace herself on the table.

“Faster.” The hand in Misty’s hair pulled tighter. She pulled her lips from her girlfriend just long enough to whisper, “Yes, Miss Supreme.” Then, she followed the command. She loved giving her girlfriend pleasure.

“Uh, faster,” Cordelia groaned. She squeezed her eyes shut. “Put your fingers inside me.”

“Oh…oh…. that’s my girl.” Misty’s fingers and tongue were hitting all the right spots. Cordelia felt herself coming undone. She arched her back and Misty felt her legs clamp down tight around her shoulders.

“Fuck…Misty…” Her mouth dropped open. “Holy Shit…” She felt such an intense release, her whole body quaked.

She pulled Misty back away from her as she came back down. She was trying to catch her breath when Misty stood up and held her pants and underwear out in front of her.

Cordelia reached out and cleaned Misty’s face off with her hand. Misty gave her a sweet smile. Cordelia’s face still reflected the great amount of pleasure she’d just experienced.

She finally reached out and took her clothes into her hands. “You’re a fast learner… that as exquisite.”

Misty smirked, “You’re a great teacher, Miss Supreme.”

Cordelia eased herself off the table and got dressed. She caressed Misty’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love ya too.” Cordelia placed a slow, sweet kiss on her lips. She pulled back, “If you come to my office around 12:30 I’ll have you for lunch.”

Misty’s eyes went ide and she felt heat rising in her face. She also felt a tingle between her legs as she gazed at Cordelia’s seductive smile. She finally found her words, “Whatever you want, Miss Supreme.”

Cordelia couldn’t resist Misty’s cute smirk, she pulled her in for another kiss. “I’ll see you then, sweetie.” She went to her office as Misty ended to the plants.

Misty reflected on what had just happened. That was the first time she’d ever given oral. She didn’t know what to expect, but she couldn’t believe how much she’d loved the taste of her beautiful Cordelia. She was so war and sweet. The more Misty thought about it the more she craved the taste again. She could see herself going down on Cordelia any chance she got.

Her underwear was getting soaked. She didn’t know if she could wait until lunch time to receive the Supreme’s talented mouth, and hopefully get another taste herself.


End file.
